Stay the Night
by MiraBlack12
Summary: Clint começou a se perguntou quando deixou de ser só diversão e se transformou em algo mais e se algum dia a ruiva pararia de fugir, afinal, eles estavam naquele jogo há tempo demais.


I know that we are upside down

 _(Eu sei que estamos de cabeça para baixo)_

Os dois se encararam intensamente, e a mulher não soube dizer ao certo quem deu início aos movimentos, há apenas alguns segundos estavam conversando sobre algo irrelevante e no momento seguinte as mãos de Clint estavam em seu pescoço e eles trocavam beijos fervorosos. O desejo de ambos evidente ao se tocarem. E ele começou a guia-los para o quarto em meio aos beijos, a mulher sentiu as mãos calejadas subirem por seu corpo e arrancarem sua blusa, o loiro deu um sorriso de satisfação e voltou a beijar seu pescoço.

Natasha sentiu sua respiração acelerar e deu um riso malicioso ao esbarrar na cômoda e ouvir o barulho de algo se quebrar em seguida. Clint continuou a move-los, sem se importar com o acontecido. A ruiva tinha as pernas agarras em sua cintura e passava as mãos vigorosamente por suas costas, arranhando-a ao mesmo tempo que lhe beijava. O arqueiro empurrou a porta do quarto com o corpo, enquanto uma das mãos viajava pelo corpo de Natasha, acariciando-a. Deitou-a na cama, e arrancou sua camisa antes de se juntar a ela. Sentiu as mãos delicadas percorrerem o seu corpo, e viu um sorriso maroto dançar no rosto da mulher, um pouco antes dela reiniciar os beijos.

So hold your tongue, and hear me out

 _(Então segure sua língua e me escute)_

Clint observou a ruiva se levantar e recolher suas roupas, saindo silenciosamente do quarto, sem nem ao menos se despedir. Era sempre assim, ela nunca se permitia ficar.

E ele nunca entendeu realmente porquê. Sabia que eles não tinham uma relação propriamente dita, mas isso não justificava a insistência da mulher em fugir no meio da noite.

I know that we were made to break

 _(Eu sei que nós fomos feitos para terminar)_

So what I don't mind

 _(E daí se eu não me importar?)_

Eles não tinham um futuro juntos, sabiam disso, mas de alguma forma decidiram não se importar, afinal nenhum dos dois buscava um compromisso mesmo. Aquilo tudo se resumia a diversão. E que fosse bom enquanto durasse. Um jogo sem perdedores.

Um jogo que ninguém devia jogar.

Aquilo era insano, e eles sabiam, entretanto, nenhum dos dois parecia se importar.

You kill the lights, I'll draw the blinds

 _(Você apaga as luzes, eu vou fechar as cortinas)_

Don't dull the sparkle in your eyes

 _(Não deixe a luz em seus olhos desaparecer)_

O arqueiro viu as luzes se apagarem, através da porta entreaberta e escutou o clique da porta fechando, indicando que Natasha acabará de deixar o apartamento. O local estava completamente escuro agora, exceto pela pouca luz que vinha da janela, que após alguns minutos começou a incomoda-lo. Relutante, Clint levantou e caminhou em direção a mesma, decido a fechar a cortina. Ao se aproximar olhou de relance para baixo e notou que a ruiva acabará de sair do prédio, ela caminhava apressadamente em direção ao seu carro e antes de entrar no mesmo, olhou em direção ao apartamento, balançando a cabeça negativamente ao vê-lo na janela, entrando no veículo em seguida. Apesar do gesto, o loiro podia jurar que viu ela sorrir e isso foi o bastante para fazê-lo sorrir também.

Are you gonna stay the night?

 _(Você vai ficar esta noite?)_

O homem acordou assustado com o barulho de algo caindo, sentou-se rápido e notou que estava sozinho, viu de relance as luzes se apagarem e conclui que deveria ser apenas a ruiva fugindo novamente, soltou um suspiro antes de voltar a dormir.

Ele estava se acostumando com isso.

Are you gonna stay the night?

 _(Você vai ficar esta noite?)_

— Ow! Isso foi incrível. — disse ela sorrindo ao se jogar do seu lado.

— Realmente. — concordou e notou que ela já se levantava. A mulher começou a se vestir e lhe deu um beijo, antes de acenar e ir embora.

Are you gonna stay the night?

 _(Você vai ficar esta noite?)_

Será que algum dia ela vai se permitir ficar? Ponderou ele ao ver a ruiva fugir mais uma vez e estranhou o surgimento repentino da questão.

Quando foi que ele começou a querer que ela ficasse? Se perguntou. E a resposta foi: Desde sempre.

Sentiu-se burro por não perceber isso antes. Ou talvez tivesse percebido, mas estivesse com muito medo de admitir.

Are you gonna stay the night?

 _(Você vai ficar esta noite?)_

— Você vai ficar esta noite? — ele finalmente questionou, depois de muito pensar. A questão estava lhe corroendo a alma desde a semana passada.

Natasha sentiu seu corpo retesar ao ouvir a pergunta. Sabia que isso aconteceria uma hora, ainda assim desejou que ele não a tivesse questionado. Não se sentia nem um pouco pronta para responder, por isso resolveu fingir que não ouvirá, e se retirou do quarto antes que ele pudesse impedi-la.

Clint ficou encarando o vazio, onde ela havia estado muito tempo depois que as luzes já haviam se apagado e a porta fechado e se questionou se ela não havia ouvido ou realmente tinha fugido.

Decidiu pela primeira, era menos doloroso. Mas no fundo sabia que só poderia ser a segundo, afinal, era o que ela sempre fazia.

Are you gonna stay the night?

 _(Você vai ficar esta noite?)_

— Você fugiu na outra noite. — comentou ele ao fechar a cortina.

— Não, não é verdade. — mentiu ela.

— Mas vai fugir essa. — afirmou ao olhar para ela, que apenas deu um sorriso contido e se retirou.

Are you gonna stay the night?

 _(Você vai ficar esta noite?)_

Doesn't mean we are bound for life

 _(Não significa que estamos amarrados para sempre)_

— Você sabe, não vai matar se você ficar. Não é como se nós fossemos casar e ter filhos. É só uma noite. — ele falou e se perguntou se ela podia ouvir a mentira em sua voz, da mesma forma que ele. Aparentemente sim, porque ela se levantou e respondeu apenas "Um talvez dá próxima vez" e se foi.

A verdade é que aquilo tinha deixado de ser uma brincadeira há muito tempo, e eles estavam há muito com medo de admitir, porque talvez se ela ficasse, só talvez, ela não fosse mais embora.

I am a fire, you're gasoline

 _(Eu sou o fogo, você é a gasolina)_

Come pour yourself all over me

 _(Venha se despejar em mim)_

A verdade é que Natasha não sabia porque fugia, eles tinham uma química inegável, o sexo era incrível e Clint era simplesmente maravilhoso. Eles eram amigos antes de qualquer outra coisa e não havia porque temer. Ela sabia que ficar significava dizer que ela estava pronta para um outro nível de relacionamento, algo mais sério, e não era isso que lhe assustava, embora ela deixasse transparecer que sim, mas no fundo ela não tinha medo de ficar, e sim de ficar e um dia ter que partir novamente.

We'll le this place go down in flames

 _(Vamos deixar esse lugar em chamas)_

Only one more time

 _(Só mais uma vez)_

Eles entraram em um terreno perigoso, onde um passo acabaria com tudo. Mas felizmente para os dois, viver perigosamente era o lema do casal, por isso eles decidiram continuar a jogar. Só mais uma vez eles diziam, e mais uma e uma...

So, are you gonna stay the night?

 _(Então, você vai ficar esta noite?)_

Clint havia desistido de tentar, por isso quando ela se deitou ao seu lado, ele se preparou para o inevitável e estranhou quando não ouviu o farfalhar característico dos lençóis se movendo, seguido pelos passos da ruiva. Sua esperança renasceu e ele lhe encarou por uns minutos, admirando os seus olhos verdes, nem tão escuros, nem tão claros, e sim um peculiar tom indefinido. Natasha estava sorrindo, e não parecia com a mínima pressa de ir embora, o que lhe surpreendeu mais uma vez.

Ele soltou um suspiro antes de tentar mais uma vez.

— Então, você vai ficar essa noite? — questionou ele hesitante.

— Está chovendo. — disse ela simplesmente, enquanto se aproximava e deitava em seus braços.

Clint queria dizer muitas coisas, mas sabia que isso a assustaria, por isso a única coisa que fez foi assentir e puxa-la mais para perto, enquanto acariciava os seus cabelos e tentava definir sua essência. Natasha por outro lado, permitiu-se relaxar após um longo tempo de fugas. No fim ela percebeu, que valia mais a pena correr o risco de ficar do que se arrepender por nunca ter se permitido.

A verdade é que ambos sempre souberam que foram feitos um para o outro, mesmo que jamais admitissem em voz alta.


End file.
